


Black As Night

by Swiggotyy_Swootyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck life, How Do I Tag, Multi, Still, basically the third book with an added character, because of the new character, but like, how the hell do you tag, i cant tell you how many times i get that harry and emma are shippable, i didnt intend that, i mean there are more new characters, idk - Freeform, idk man, ill just tag as i go along, im way too obsessed with this series, it's not gonna happen, keep dreaming, literally the third book with an added character, oh and also new moments, ron and hermione are angels, someone help me, theyre basically cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggotyy_Swootyy/pseuds/Swiggotyy_Swootyy
Summary: Sirius Black. As a student, a player. As an adult, a murderer. He didn’t exactly have it easy. But imagine how hard it was for Emmadine. Emmadine Black was born of Sirius Black and Evelyn Klynne three months before Harry was born. Lily and James had been married for twelve months at that point. Sirius moved in then. The three adults used each other to help raise the two kids. Emma and Harry shared a crib and as infants, refused to be apart.When Hagrid came to get Harry, he was huddled in the corner with his tiny arms around Emmadine comforting the sobbing baby. Hagrid’s soft heart went out to them and took them both to the Dursleys.Emma and Harry were raised together under the constant abuse of their uncle, aunt, and cousin. What happens when they both get their letters at the same time? What will Hogwarts be like with another Black and Potter at the same school together?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Heloo!  
> Welcome to my little fanfic corner of the internet. I am Swiggotyy_Swootyy, But y'all can call me Swiggs. I love Harry Potter and have had this idea for a very long time. Finally putting it into action :D
> 
> Hope you Enjoy it
> 
> Without further ado, Black as night.

I was walking around Grimmauld Place in the summer in between my fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. My heart was still very heavy. I hadn’t talked to Harry since school had gotten out. I couldn’t. I didn’t have the mental capacity or the heart to. I was rummaging through my room there for things to pack in my trunk. It was the 31st of August and I wanted to get a head start on packing so I didn’t overwhelm myself tomorrow. 

I was going through my special box that was on a shelf in my closet. It was an old blue antique box with an eagle on it for Ravenclaw, my house. My dad had given it to me for my birthday last year.  
Thoughts of my father had brought tears to my eyes so I pushed them away. I roughly opened the box and saw a little box. One of Fred and George’s creations. It was called “the Parrot”, for it repeated on command all that you spoke into it. It was a little rectangle that fit in my palm. You “recorded” on it by speaking the words “Listen in”. You stopped it by saying “Quit eavesdropping”  
Harry and I had programmed it on the last two days of school in our third year. I smiled at the fond memory of the two of us staying in the Gryffindor common room and having Hermione and Ron bringing us food. We had literally talked through the entire year. 

I had time and really nothing better to do besides packing, which I REALLY didn’t want to indulge myself in right now, so I sat on my bed and said, “Black as Night and listened to it play.  
“Um.. okay. Hi..? Oh, bloody hell, quit your laughing, Harry. I know I’m awkward but you don’t have to rub it in. Just shove off.” I heard my voice say. “Okay, here we go,”

I recalled myself sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room while Harry sat across from me on the couch. He was hunched over, slightly, with his hands resting on his knees.. “Hi! I’m Emmadine Black. Harry and I have decided to make a recording of all that had happened in the past year would start to help my dad. Oh yeah, my dad is Sirius Black. Where to start…?” 

With those words, I was thrown into an immediate flashback. 

**

The amount that I hated the Dursleys was surreal. Living here all of my life has been traumatizing. Imagine how many nightmares I’ve had because I walked in on Uncle Vernon using the loo. Those are not memories I particularly like to recall. 

Two years ago, Harry and I got our Hogwarts acceptance letters. There started an exciting 7 years of Hogwarts’ magical life. 

But now, it was summer. And Harry and I were downstairs, getting our breakfast. I was tuning everything out, as usual. 

The Dursleys were watching the news and occasionally yelling at its politics. 

Harry nudges me and gestures to the telly as the screen shows a mangey man with wild black hair. He was dirty and his tattoos were crudely sticking out on his pale skin. 

“... The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately.”

Harry and I made eye contact right as Uncle Vernon spoke his (very loud) opinion at the TV, “No need to tell us he’s no good. Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!”

Vernon then, plainly turned to Harry and gave a rather rude look at his hair.

The reporter went on, “The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today --” 

The purple man turned his attention back to the reporter and shouted his disapproval, “Hang on! You didn’t tell us where that manic’s escaped from! What’s use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street now!” 

Aunt Petunia got up and went to the window, looking for a potential Black that could be out the window, on the street. She loved hotlines. She always wants to be the first person to call.  
“When will they learn,” He slammed his flabby hand on the table, “that hanging’s the only way to deal with these people?” 

“Very true,” Petunia turned around from the window to share her agreement before turning back around. 

Uncle Vernon turned back to the table and downed his tea before sighing, “I’d better be off in a minuet, Petunia. Marge’s train gets in at ten.”

This day, our Aunt Marge was coming to town. 

Kill me. 

**

After breakfast, Harry and I ran upstairs and lounged in our room that we shared. It was a very small room yet big enough to somehow fit two beds, one vanity, dresser, bedside table, Hedwig and my half black, half white cat, Switch. 

Harry was reading a copy of some quidditch book. And I was shining my wand. Quidditch wasn’t really my thing. Sure, I enjoyed watching it, but I didn’t strive to understand every detail as he did. 

Well, he was on the Gryffindor team and I wasn’t on any team, we weren’t exactly equal when it came to that. I was lounging across both beds with my head laying on Harry’s stomach. This was a usual position for the two of us, lounging like this. We’ve been each other's best friend since birth. I was eight months older than him and I like to remind him of it. It was fun!

The Dursleys constantly loved to remind me that I was of no relation to them. Who my parents were, to me, lay a mystery. I only knew that they were close with the Potters because they had been living with them. But, no one would tell me. When I asked a teacher, they suddenly had something to do or they would pitifully pat me on the shoulder with a sympathetic smile on their faces then walk away. 

Quite frankly, that scared me. 

“Harry..?” I asked, slowly.

“Yeah?” He replies not looking up. 

I hesitated before saying, “Do you think… that Black--” 

“Possibly.” Harry cut me off before I could finish my thought. 

He put his book down and looked down at me. 

I looked at the ceiling. “What should I do if he is?”

He smiled at me, “You should go to Hermione for this.” Then he added, “Plus, you’re a Ravenclaw asking a meat head Gryffindor for an opinion.” 

I chuckled lightly, but my smile quickly faded. 

“I don’t want to be the daughter of a mass murderer.” 

Harry shrugged, “You can’t help who your parents are, you can only help who you are. I mean, look at Malkin Riddle.”

Malkin Riddle was a fifth year Gryffindor. Her father… He was Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort. She and Harry were two of the main culprits in the Chamber of Secrets. They both were parseltongues and she was brutally made fun of and students, in her first two years, were terrified of her. Then she was around more, and people saw that she was quite harmless. She now walks around school like the regular student she is.

“Harry! Emmadine! Come downstairs! Vernon and Marge are here!” Petunia’s voice shrieked from downstairs. 

Harry groaned with me in harmony. I looked over at him, “Do we have to?” 

He marked his place in the book, closed it and put it next to his bed. “You know we do. God, I hate it here.” He said looking down at me. 

I sat up and said, “One month. We’re almost there.” 

“Yeah. Just wish it could come sooner.” he nodded. He then got up and grabbed the book from his bedside table and then laid down on his stomach so he could put it under the loose plank under the bed where he kept his gifts that were given to him from Ron and Hermione.

I chuckled slightly before adding, “I know. Then maybe we won’t have to deal with these cake faces.” I gestured to the door roughly.

Harry laughed and with that we headed out of the room, our sanctuary during the summer, and down to hell.

We were halfway down the stairs, Harry a few steps ahead of me, when Petunia spoke up, “Harry! Harry! Open the door.” 

He made eye contact with me and grimaced. 

When he finally opened the door, a gigantic bulldog came barging through followed by a large woman and a purple faced man. 

Harry and my arms were shoved with bags. Harry had put them down right away, but me being the clumsy person I am, got more bags shoves at me while my arms were still full and nearly fell over. I gravity would have won that battle if Harry didn’t catch me. I smiled gratefully and then put the bags in my arms down next to the one’s Harry set down. 

When Uncle Vernon walked through the door, Harry approached him with two pieces of parchment.

“Uncle Vernon. I need you to sign these forms.”

Vernon eyed the parchment in Harry’s hand with mild interest, “What is it?”

Harry looked at me for a second before replying, “Nothing. Just school stuff.”

He dismissed him with the wave of his hand, “Later perhaps. If you behave.” 

**

We walked side by side to the living room as we watched the strange greeting fiasco go on with the Dursley family. 

Marge’s dog, Ripper, was up on the sofa attacking Dudley in slobbery licks. 

Petunia squeaked, “Would you like some tea, Marge?”

“Oh yes, Petunia that would be lovely.” Marge bellowed. 

“Anything for Ripper?” Petunia asked, trying not to look disgusted at the beefy dog. 

Marge waved her hand at her sister-in-law. “He’ll just have some out of my saucer.” 

Petunia looked ill as she turned to walk to the kitchen to get what Marge requested. 

As soon as Marge finished her statement to Petunia, she turned to Dudley who was sitting on the couch, watching his favorite television program. She yelled, “THERE’S MY DUDDERS! MY FAVORITE LITTLE NEFFIEPOO!” 

Once Marge had stopped drowning Dudley (who was too busy watching the television to pay attention to his fat aunt) in kisses, and had caught a glimpse of Harry and I in the door frame, she straightened up and turned to us. 

“You’re still here, are you?” She said to Harry, paying no mind to me, as usual. 

“No, actually. We are just merely fragments of your imagination. We left a long time ago, surprisingly. The people in this house have paid no mind to our absence and we have managed to get far away from here.” I spoke up. 

Harry looked at me, smirking, stifling a laugh. He then cleared his throat and answered, “Yes.”

She scoffed and replied to him as if I had said nothing, “Don’t say ‘Yes.’ in that ungrateful tone. My brother was good to take you in.” The pig of a woman then turned to her brother. “It would’ve been straight to the orphanage if it had been on my doorstep, Vernon.” 

I didn’t even try to cover up the snort that came from my mouth. 

Harry turned to me and whispered in my ear, “We should go bring her bags upstairs so we don’t cause anymore trouble.”

I nodded and then turned to I could lock eyes with him and whispered back, “I’m sorry.” 

The corner of his mouth flicked up in an understanding smile as he nodded. 

Then he turned and walked over to the bags. I looked back at the fat family that was in the living room before I turned and followed. 

**

Later that night, Harry and I were downstairs, acting as the maids in the kitchen. Harry was clearing the plates and I was washing the dishes. I wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation but then I felt the atmosphere change. I felt a tension rise in the air and I turned to Harry and saw that he was starting to boil over. 

He was leaning his back against the countertop and his hands were gripping the tile so hard that I thought it would break off in his hands. 

That’s when I heard what Marge was saying. 

“...all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out.” She made elaborate hand gestures with her sausage fingers before turning to Petunia. “What is it the boy’s father did, Petunia?” 

Petunia was slightly caught off guard, for she had a bite of food in her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand as she spoke. “Nothing. That is… he didn’t work. He was -- unemployed.”

Marge nodded as if she knew this all along. “Of course. And a drunk, no doubt--”

“That’s a lie.” Harry finally snapped. 

Marge stopped in the middle of lifting her freshly filled glass of brandy to her lips and turned in Harry’s direction. 

“What did you say?” She said with such venom that it would’ve immediately made me back off. But it wasn’t me. This was Harry. 

Harry turned to face her with murder in his eyes. “My dad wasn’t a drunk.” 

The glass in Marge’s hand suddenly exploded. Literally. It shattered and the essence of it got everywhere. 

Marge just laughed after she had recovered from her shock and said, “Not to worry, Petunia. I have a very firm grip.” 

I walked over to Harry because the stunned look as written all over his face. Marge was the only one in that room who didn’t know what had really caused the glass to blow. I put my hand on Harry’s shoulder and turned him to face me. 

“Calm down. They’re just words. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” I whispered. 

Harry seemed to calm down slightly, his eyes softened slowly and he took a deep breath. 

Uncle Vernon’s voice broke our little moment. “You two should get to bed. Now.” 

Marge cut in before we could take a step. “Quiet, Vernon.” She turns back to the table as if nothing had happened. “It doesn’t matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there’s something wrong with the bitch, there’ll be something wrong with the pup.” 

This time, it wasn’t Harry that snapped, but me. “That explains a lot. That must’ve been what happened to you.” I said, voice smooth but loud enough to sound intimidating. I don’t let people see my anger if I can help it. I think that’s the most impactful. When someone doesn’t show their anger, but you can hear it in their words and see it in their eyes. 

Marge looked slightly thrown off but she quickly recovered and said. “You. Your breeding reads all over you.” 

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. “Oh does it now?” 

She nodded, not breaking eye contact. “Mmhm. You were the cause of an accident. You weren’t meant to happen. You are a mistake. A flaw. In my opinion, your parents were stupid in keeping you alive. It would’ve just been better for everyone.” 

My breath caught. Just as Harry yelled, “Shut up! Shut. Up.” 

In the next minute, many things happened at once. 

Marge inflated. More than I thought was possible. She was like a large balloon. She floated away. No joke. She floated right out of the room, through the open door, and into the backyard. Despite Vernon’s efforts and with a little help from her dog, the Marge Balloon flew away. 

Right as we watched Vernon let go, Harry and I looked at each other, sharing the same thought. 

“Yep.” I said matter of factly, with a brief nod before be both sprinted up the stairs to our room. Harry and I immediately started packing. We threw everything we could reach into our trunks. Harry let Hedwig fly out of her cage and out of the house. I grabbed Switch and put him in his cat cage, miniaturized it, and placed it in my trunk. We grabbed our wands and ran as fast as we could down the stairs, lugging our trunks behind us. Harry went in front of me and at the bottom of the staircase was greeted by a hysterical Vernon Dursley whose face was more purple and red than usual. 

“YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK, YOU SET HER RIGHT!” He yelled. 

I spoke up. “No. She deserved what she got.” 

“And stay away from us.” Harry said, as he pointed his wand at Vernon’s chest. The fat man put his hands up in defense and backed up while saying, “You’re not allowed to do magic out of school.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Try me.” 

“They won’t have you now.” Vernon fires as he steps back. “You’ve got nowhere to go.”

Harry falters for a moment and makes very brief eye contact with me before turning back to the uncle. “I don’t care. Anywhere’s better than here.”

He looked at me again and with that, we left. 

**

We were about twenty feet from the house before Harry spoke up and turned to me. “You know, you don’t have to go with me. You did nothing wrong. You can go back and still be fine.” 

I scoffed at him. “Are you kidding? Stay at the Dursley’s without you?! Not a chance. Where you go, I go.” 

He smiled at me, looking slightly relieved. I smiled back.

And with that, we set off.


	2. Two -- Who am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: 
> 
> Invisible - 5 seconds of summer  
> Twin skeletons - fall out boy  
> All star - smash mouth

Harry got tired after about twenty minutes of walking and insisted we stopped and temporarily rested. He dropped his trunk collapsed onto the curb. I looked up and saw that the name of the street was Magnolia Crescent.   
“He was right you know,” He spoke up  
I looked at him, curiously.   
“I broke the law.” He sat up and looked at me, “The letter from the Ministry of Magic said that if I did magic outside school again, I would be expelled. I have nowhere to go. I don’t want you to have to deal with this, too. You did nothing wrong.”   
I cocked my head at him. “How do we know that I didn’t blow up Marge?”  
He paused for a second. “Because you are always in control of your emotions. Because you can control your magic. I can’t do that nearly as well as you.”   
I smiled gently at him, “Shoving your emotions down isn’t being in control of them, Harry. I push my emotions down, ignore them. That comes out eventually.”   
Harry put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.   
“No way in hell I’m leaving you to do this alone, Harry. If the Ministry is going to expel you, they can expel me too.”   
We sat there in silence for a few seconds before I broke it.   
“Marge may have been right about me just as Vernon was right about you.” I leaned off of his shoulder and the cold air touched me where Harry’s arm used to be.  
I started and couldn’t stop. All that has been bugging me in the past hour just flew out. Her words were echoing in my head. “What if I am a mistake. I am a flaw. What if it is better that I’m not here. What if--”   
“Stop.” Harry interrupted me. “Enough. You are not a mistake. You are not a flaw. You are nothing she said. You have made my life at the Dursley’s worthwhile and worth living through, okay? Marge is just a bully who got mad and spoke out-”  
A very loud growl interrupted his speech. Our heads snapped in the direction that noise came from.   
In the brush in front of us stood a very large black dog. It was snarling at us. Harry stood up and got his wand up to try and protect us. Just as he did, a large bang made Harry jump and fall back. Inches from where Harry was standing moments before, sat a two story bus.   
A conductor in a purple uniform, lazily stepped out from inside the body of the bus. He pulled a worn out piece of paper from his jacket pocket and read, “Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the strader witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I’ll be your conductor for this eve---”   
He cut himself off when he looked up from his paper to see no one standing in front of him. He looked down to see a toppled Harry and me sitting on the curb. Stan took one look at Harry and said, “Whatchoo doin’ down there?”   
Harry grabbed his wand and stood up. “Fell over.”  
Stand crinkled his nose, “‘Choo fell over for?”   
“I didn’t do it on purpose” Harry responded, annoyance obvious in his body language and voice.   
Harry looked down to me and offered his hand to help me up. I accepted and he smiled lighty. He then looked as if he remembered something and looked around the corner of the bus, to where the dog had stood growling. Stan (curious little bloke) saw Harry’s gaze and followed it.   
“‘Choo lookin’ at?” he said.   
“There was a big black dog over there…” He hesitated, “Right before you showed up.”  
Harry then shook his head and turned back towards me. Stan was now openly observing him and his eyes landed on the scar on Harry’s forehead.   
“Woss that on your ‘ead?” he pointed, kind of rudely, toward Harry.  
Harry moved his hair in such a way that the scar was no longer visible. “Nothing.” 

**

A few minutes into us being on the bus and we already had lied. Harry was now Neville Longbottom and I was now Hannah Albot. Great.  
Harry and I were sitting on our beds that we were offered in this incredible hotel on wheels, while Stan stood in the corner reading the Daily Prophet.   
Stand read the headline of the front page out loud to the bus driver, who I found out was named Ern. “Black Still At Large.”   
He turned the paper over, as to show us. There was the same screaming man on the cover of it as was on the news this morning.   
My heart skipped a beat as I reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed. He squeezed back, understanding.   
Harry reached out a hand, silently asking Stand if he could read it. Stand obliged and handed it over.   
Harry’s eyes scanned the page. “He murdered thirteen people, with one curse?”   
“Yep,” Stan nodded, crossing his arms. “in front of witnesses an’ all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?”   
“Ar,” said Ern absent-mindedly, but darkly nonetheless.   
Stan took back the paper. “Black was a big supporter of You-Know-’Oo,” He said those last three syllables with nervous emphasis.   
“What, Voldemort?” Harry asked, thickly.   
I looked at him with wide exasperated eyes. Sometimes he can forget that people are terrified of the name. Even if he’s not, he forgets how others feel in those situations.   
After Stan had gained back his normal color and Ern and straightened out the wheel Stan asked, “You outta your tree? ‘Choo say ‘is name for?”  
Harry looked at me and back to Stan, “Sorry. Sorry, I -- I forgot--”   
“Forgot!” Stan said, putting his hand over his heart and leaning back against the wall behind him, “Blimey, my ‘eart’s goin’ that fast…”   
I started up, deciding it probably not safe for Harry to continue talking, “So-- so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?”  
Stan took my prompt and continued, “Yeah that’s right. Very close to You-Know-’Oo ---”   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry flatten his bangs against his forehead.   
“--- all You-Know-’Oo’s supporters was tracked down, wasn’t they, Ern? Yeah… I ‘eard he thought ‘e’d be second-in-command once You-Know-’Oo ‘ad taken over.  
“Anyway, they cornered Black in the Middle of a street full of Muggles an’ Black took out ‘is wand and ‘e blasted ‘alf the street apart, an’ a wizard got it, an’ so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. ‘Orrible, eh? An’ you know what Black did then?”   
I was at a loss for words, heart racing. But thankfully Harry spoke up. “What?”   
Stan paused dramatically before saying, “Laughed. Jus’ stood there an’ laughed. An’ when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, ‘e went wif ‘em quiet as anyfink, still laughing ‘is ‘ead off. ‘Cos ‘e’s mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?”   
At this point I was completely swallowed by what Stan had said. His words swam in my head and echoed in my ears.   
This was the man who could be my father. This was the man.   
I was being irrational, I know. There was no point in me worrying about this. But the possibility seemed to rattle my skull.   
This could be my father.   
By the time I got ahold of my head, we were at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, still holding my hand, got up and practically pulled me off the bus. He let go once we reached the cement right outside the restaurant, to get his trunk. I reached down and grabbed mine.   
Harry looked up and smiled slightly, “Well, ‘bye then!”   
Stan was too busy staring at the shadowy doorway of the Leaky Cauldron. I turned to see what he was gawking at.   
“There you are, Harry, Emmadine,” said the shadow that stepped from the shadows. Cornelius Fudge stepped forward and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and inclined his head to me.   
Stan eagerly got Ern and asked, “What didja call Neville and Hannah, Minister?”   
Fudge had a look of curiosity come over his face, “Neville? Hannah?” Fudge asked, confusion clouding his tired eyes. “This is Harry Potter and Emmadine Black.”   
“I knew it!” Stan was way too enthusiastic, “Ern! Ern! Guess ‘oo Neville and Hannah is Ern! They’re ‘Arry Potter and Emmadine B-Black! I can see his scar!” He sputtered slightly at my last name but quickly recovered and rejoiced over his discovery.   
Harry and I exchanged a look that said, “Why can’t we just be normal people?”   
The only reason I was famous, was because I was A.) always with Harry, and B.) Because I somehow managed to survive along with him. I had no injury that came from that fatel night. Merely the fact that I managed to stay alive was enough.   
Harry is really the cause of all the attention. I’m like some underrated sidekick.   
And you know what? I’m completely fine with that.  
Fudge quickly ushered us into the Inn and sat us down.   
He informed Harry that the Ministry doesn’t, and I quote, “Send people to azkaban for blowing up their aunts.”   
He did however, inform Harry that it was very irresponsible of him for running off while there is a killer on the loose. Especially running off with me.   
“What?!” Harry said, shocked slightly.   
Fudge looked like he was mentally kicking himself, “I didn’t mean it like that… I mean only… well due to the circumstances being what they are…” He cleared his throat, “Tom, will you show this young lady and gentleman to their rooms?” 

**

Harry and I shared adjoining rooms, thankfully.   
After Harry and I got settled, I got Switch out and Hedwig had flown in, Harry and I sat on my bed.  
“Well, to be quite forward, that was strange.” Harry said, knowing I knew exactly what he was talking about.   
“I agree. Something about his being so… so... flabbergasted--”   
“Good word choice,”   
I continued as though Harry had not interrupted me, “--was really suspicious.”   
Harry stopped his snickering and then sobred, “Emma, the likelihood that this man is your dad is actually low. There are plenty of people with the last name Black--”  
“But not Black wizards!” I emphasized, standing up. I started pacing. “Harry, you can’t deny the resemblance,” I stopped moving and gestured to the wanted poster of Sirius Black that was plastered to the window, and my face. “He has the same eyes as me, same nose, same facial structure. He and I have a cruel resemblance. Oh, and not to mention that I was at your house when.. When…”  
My words got caught in my throat. And I sat down onto the bed again, putting my head in my hands.   
“Harry, I don’t think there’s a doubt in my head,” I shook my head and looked up, “Black is my dad. The only reason I haven’t fully embraced it yet is because I didn’t want to. I don’t want to accept that I have a murderer as a father. I don’t want to. But I have to. When the truth is right in front of you, it’d be foolish not to accept it.”   
Harry sat there looking slightly dumbfounded. He then put his arm around me and pulled me to him.   
“I don’t care if he is your father. Even if he is a mass murderer, that doesn’t mean you are. That doesn’t mean that that’s who you have to be. You’re my best friend, Emma. I really don’t care that this is who your related to. You are Emma. The sweet, funny, smart, beautiful Ravenclaw who I’ve grown up with. No man is going to take that away from me.”   
I looked at him as a single tear fell down my face. He wiped it with a small smile. “You better be gettin’ to bed now.”  
He stood up and walked to the door of his room, “Goodnight, Emmie.”   
I smiled lightly, “Goodnight, Harry.”   
And with that, he left my room.

**

The next few weeks were both boring and interesting at the same time.  
Harry and I had the freedom to get up whenever we wanted, do our homework whenever we wanted, and eat as much as we wanted.   
The only restriction was that we were confined to Diagon Alley… And I had no problem with that.   
In the two weeks that we were there before Ron and Hermione showed up, we bought all of our books, toured the alley way and shopped mindlessly, buying nothing more than we needed.   
One day when Harry and I were off exploring, on our way to get ourselves some ice cream when a voice caught our attention, “Harry!”  
We turned to see a tall, freckled redhead boy sitting at a table with a bushy haired, girl who was waving estatically.   
We made our way over to Ron and Hermione and Harry was swallowed into a large hug by Hermione. I walked over to Ron and we awkwardly said hello. When Hermione was done with Harry, she moved onto attacking me in a warm embrace.   
Harry and Ron shared the same slightly awkward greeting and then we were showered in questions.   
“How’ve you been?”  
“How’ve the muggles been treating you?”  
“How long have you been here?”  
“I hope they didn’t hurt you too bad after I called.”  
“Did you hear about Black?”   
That last one made my breath catch in my throat.   
“Alright, alright,” Harry said laughing at his best friend’s enthusiasm. “One at a time.”   
We all sat down at a table and started talking. It started with Harry explaining about Marge, Ron laughing, and Hermione telling him off.   
“It’s not funny, Ron,” She said, crossing her arms. “Honestly, I’m amazed Harry wasn’t expelled.”   
“So am I,” I replied.   
Harry cut in, “Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested,” He looked at Ron. “Your dad doesn’t know why fudge let us off, does he?”   
“Probably ‘cause it’s you, isn’t it?” Ron replied, gesturing to Harry and I, “Famous Harry Potter and Emmadine Black and all that. I’d hate to see what the Ministry’d do to me if I blew up my aunt. Mind you, they’d have to dig me up first, because Mum would’ve killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We’re staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, too! So you can come to King’s Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione’s there as well!”   
I had completely forgotten about the date. It was August 31.   
“Damn.” I said out loud.  
“What is it, Emma?” Harry asked  
I looked at him, just realizing that I verbalized my thoughts. “I’ve been 13 for three days now, not knowing it. I had lost track of the date.”   
My birthday was August 29. Wow. So smart, Emma. So smart.   
Hermione paled. “Oh dear,”   
I turned my head toward the girl next to me, “What’s wrong?”   
“I can’t believe I forgot! I feel so bad! I didn’t get you anything! Oh dear, oh dear.” she cut herself off, “Oh! Why don’t we-- Emma, lets go!”   
She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street.   
“Wait, Hermione! Where are we-- What are you-- uhh.” I sputtered.   
She waved her hand at me, “Oh hush, just come.”   
I turned and shot a look at a hysterical Ron and Harry, who were clutching their aching stomachs. They were doubled over laughing at the, what I can only assume was stupid, look on my face.   
I stook up my hand at Harry in a rather rude hand gesture. He saw and put his hand over his heart in mock offense. Ron just laughed harder.   
I just looked forward and let myself be pulled. There wasn’t much else I could do

**  
Hermione pulled me all along Diagon Alley, dropping into every store she wanted and she bought me any little thing I said I remotely liked.   
When we were done, it was four hours later and it was impossible for my arms to carry any more stuff.   
We walked back to our rooms and I collapsed onto my bed and dumped all my stuff onto my trunk.   
Harry opened the door between our rooms, saw me, and laughed.   
I cursed at him and he said, “Oh come on! Isn’t this basically every girls dream?”   
I glared at him and said, “Stereotypes much?”  
He walked over and sat on the bed next to me. “Sorry. I just thought it’d be good for you to have some girl time with Hermione instead of keeping with me.”   
I smiled at him sightly, “Thanks. I did enjoy time without having to save your arse”  
He laughed, “Yes you do a lot of arse saving.”   
We laughed together and then I showed Harry all that I had gotten during my girl time with Hermione.


End file.
